


Tears wiped away

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [12]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekAfter Carnivale, Armitage finds Tozer crying in the gun locker over Heather's death
Relationships: Thomas Armitage/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Tears wiped away

The Terror was older than the Erebus and she had few doors that locked. One of these was the armoury and only a handful of people had the key. So when Armitage didn’t find Tozer anywhere else, he knew where to look.

“Sol? Don’t worry, it’s me”, He announced, before opening the door, slipped inside and closed it from the inside before Tozer could even say anything. 

Tozer hadn’t taken his costume off yet, even the crown was still on his head. Sitting on a crate like that, he looked like a despondent king who had lost his kingdom.

Losing your best friend had to be even worse than that.

“Sol?” Armitage asked. Tozer’s head was hanging low and he couldn’t see his expression. In the immediate aftermath of the fire, Tozer had made a brave face and organised the few remaining marines to support the clean-up. 

That he was getting no answer, worried Armitage. Tozer talked, he complained, he laughed, he ordered, he told jokes and barked commands, but he talked. Silence was unusual and worrisome. Swiftly Armitage crossed the room and knelt down in front of Tozer.

He looked up into Tozer’s face and saw tears running down his cheeks, silently, one after the other, an endless river of pain. Rising up on his knees, Armitage cradled Tozer’s face against his chest, wrapping his arms around him to hold him as close as he could. “I’m sorry, Sol, I’m so, so sorry.”

It started as a tremor, then Tozer’s shoulders started shaking and then it was as if a dam was broken and he wailed, howling almost like a wounded animal. All Armitage could do was hold on tight, as tight as he could, even as Tozer fell apart under his hands.

That kind of grief was like a storm, devastating but short, a furious outpouring of emotions, of pain, of crushed hope and lost love. Eventually Tozer’s breath came in short, breathless gasps and his voice had quieted to broken noises as if he had even lost the will to scream.

Gently, Armitage framed his face in his hands and wiped away the tears, for as long as they kept coming.


End file.
